Confused
by rc3wondere
Summary: Everyone has turned into humans. They're all confused and scared. And some of them get some feelings for each other... (Every animatronic is in this story except for Marionett and Balloon Boy) (Contains FoxyxChica, and Toy FreddyxToy Bonnie) Bonnie is a male and Toy Bonnie is a female. No hates plz :D Also the chapters are tending to be a little short so please consider that.
1. Chapter 1

The night guard ran out of the pizzeria as soon as the clock stroke 6:00 AM. The animatronics were free from scaring him now. Although they didn't understand why the owners hired a security guard if Freddy Fazbear's was closed down. The new animatronics crawled back into their places. Toy Chica climbed back on the stage first.

"Do you guys think we'll be able to ever sing for kids again?" She lowered her head in sadness.

"Don't be all sad Chica." Toy Bonnie stared. "At least we're not broken down, like those guys."

Bonnie looked over at the old animatronics, dead and ugly as ever. Bonnie had no face and Chica looked like she had no cheeks. Freddy looked dead and helpless. Foxy also looked dead, still tattered and warn down like his original appearance.

Toy Freddy studied the room and then realized nobody was actually coming. Nobody has visited this pizzeria for months, and it showed. Toy Freddy sighed.

"Guys, it's over." He hung his head as the other toy animatronics looked at him with sadness. "Nobody has come for months, we've been shut down for good.

Toy Bonnie looked up at the celling at the colorful celling fans. For some reason he liked them. But now they're rotting and old. Then he heard a thump. Mangle peered out of an air vent on the celling.

"What's going on guys?" Mangle asked.

"It's nothing." Toy Freddy sighed, he really didn't want to make Mangle angry.

"Fine whatever." Mangle crawled back through the vents and stepped on a wire. The whole pizzeria flooded with electric shocks. The old animatronics shook violently and the new animatronics shook in fear. Soon everyone fell dead on the floor.

Freddy was the first to wake up. He raised his paw up to his head and then realized, it wasn't a paw. It was a human hand. He took out his pocket mirror and studied his complexion. He had nice combed brown hair and a top hat. He screamed loudly.

The other animatronics rose too. Bonnie studied his looks in Freddy's mirror, he had blue hair and freckles. Chica was next, she didn't like her complexion too much.

"I LOOK LIKE A SLUT!" She screeched.

The old animatronics rose up from the loud screams, and they were human too. They looked similar to the new animatronics only old Chica had brown hair other than blonde like new Chica. Toy Chica had short pink shorts and a tank top and her bib that said "let's party!" New Chica had a yellow dress that had her "let's eat" bib. Freddy looked somewhat the same, only he was wearing a nice black tux. Bonnie was wearing a blue tux.

Foxy was the last to get up, he still was wearing the clothes he was originally wearing. He was glad.

A/N: Sorry this sucked, it'll get better, I had to set everything up!


	2. Chapter 2

All of them struggled to walk a bit. Foxy wondered off into the room where everyone else was.

"Arr who done this to ol' Foxy?" He asked.

Chica looked over towards him, she didn't recognize him, but he was really hot! Her eyes widened in shock. Her chest felt like it was going to explode. Her stomach felt like it was squeezing and her face felt hot.

"H-h-hello." Chica smiled slightly.

"Hello lass" Foxy replied. "Who are you guys?"

Freddy explained to Foxy what had happened. He named everyone for Foxy.

"I didn't think lil' toy Bonnie was a female." Foxy studied toy Bonnie's features. She was wearing a blue dress and had a blue bow. Her hair was a light blue color and it was curly. Her shoes were black and had a strap, she also wore nice white socks.

Bonnie himself didn't like toy Bonnie too much, the main reason was because toy Bonnie is a girl. Toy Bonnie also looked like she was 5. She was innocent, too innocent. She always never knew what everyone was ever talking about. She acted like she was 5.

Chica stared at Foxy. "He is sooo hot!" She thought. Foxy approached her slowly, she swallowed hard. She noticed his face, it looked so tough. He flipped his eyepatch up and looked at Chica.

"Aye, she's a pretty one. Chica right?"

Chica nodded.

"Oh, I thought so. Hope ol' Freddy here will treat yer right lass."

Chica blushed heavily. She really liked him. Her palms became sweaty and her legs felt like jelly. She couldn't think of anyone else.

"Come on Bonnie, we must get going." Toy Freddy took toy Bonnie by the hand. Bonnie pulled away but Freddy wouldn't let go. He dragged her back to the stage. "We must stay here, okay?"

Bonnie blinked her eyes in confusion. "Why though? Chica didn't have to come."

Freddy put his hands on Bonnie's shoulders. "Because Bonnie, we needed to leave, I'm feeling...dead...and I really didn't want to be here alone.

Bonnie blinked in confusion...


	3. Chapter 3

Freddy shook his head at Bonnie. "Never mind, I feel like I'm going to close my eyes, that's how I feel."

Obviously, the animatronics, or "humans," had no idea about feelings and emotions. All of them were confused. Freddy had no idea what he was feeling, Bonnie had no idea either. Both curled up into a little ball and closed their eyes. They were sound asleep, thinking they were just charging up their batteries.

The older animatronics outside (toy Chica was here too) stood and stared at each other for the longest time. Old Chica stared at Foxy in awe while the others just stared at each other blankly. Freddy finally broke the silence.

"So, does anyone have a clue of what we are?"

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. Soon, Bonne stood forward and looked around, he finally spoke.

"We all have the same features as the security guard, he's a human you guys know." He looked down at his feet. "We have the same type of limbs, we all have faces, we have hair, and we have clothes, just like the security guard."

Freddy tapped his chin. "Good point Bonnie, we are very similar to the security guard…but we don't look exactly like him."

"But that doesn't me ye all have to look the same." Foxy answered. "All ye have entered me cove have all looked different, all of them."

"Exactly Foxy." Bonnie responded. "As far as I've seen the humans, none of them have looked the same.

"I agree." Toy Chica raised her hand randomly.

Freddy studied his hands and feet. He moved his arms in a circle-like path and wiggled his fingers. He was in awe that he actually had 5 fingers on each hand instead of 3. The others stared at each other than their hands. Chica traced her brown ringlets in her hair. She liked the way they felt on her hands.

Freddy felt all around his face. "It seems I no longer have fur…" He said as he rubbed his cheeks. He adjusted his hat so it would be somewhat even. "So, what now?" He asked the others.

Toy Chica let out a long yawn. She flipped her straight blonde hair back and smiled. "I don't know about you guys but I'm ready to call it a day." She blinked her eyes heavily. She strolled back to the stage where Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy were.

Chica looked over to a corner. She crawled up to it and curled into a ball, sorta like a puppy. She began to close her eyes until Foxy walked up to her. She blushed heavily.

"Ya know lass it's really cold here in this ol' corner." He rubbed the back of his head. "You could come and sleep in pirate's cove if yer want."

Chica blushed heavily. She sprung up from here spot and followed Foxy to pirate cove. Her face felt so hot and her heart felt like it was about to explode. It was certain; she was in love.

_Meanwhile…._

Chica sat down on the floor. Foxy was right, it was much warmer in pirate's cove. She felt so comfortable in this place. It was the old pirate's cove. The matinence was going to repair it so Foxy could be with Mangle but it never happened, they just kept Kid's cove.

"It's just like the old one Foxy." Chica looked at her surroundings.

Foxy chuckled. "Aye lass, tis' the same ol' cove I've lived in for years. Never bothered to leave." He smiled at her.

Chica dropped her head. "I had a corner, that was all. Occasionally a spider would crawl next to me but that was it. After the new animatronics where built they just tossed me and the others in a corner left to rot. At least they respected you enough to let you stay in the original pirate's cove." A tear fell down her cheeks. "It's like the workers never loved us…"

Foxy sat next to her and put his arm around her to help be a comfort. She laid her head on his shoulder and sobbed.

"They took me apart piece by piece to build the 'new and improved' Chica. And she's so ungrateful; I don't think she realizes how much I had to sacrifice for her."

"Aye lass, I understand. I remember when I was in your shoes."

Chica wiped her tears and looked at him.

"Ever since 'the bite' nobody seemed to care for me anymore. All dem kids were scared of me. I remember how I felt when I saw you and the others performing for children. They all loved ye. I remained out of order for years. People were too scared of me. Evr' since this new 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza' opened they just tossed me in here and the only company I had was a worker who would take parts off of me to give to Mangle. I remained lonely here for years lass, I know how it feels."

Chica now felt bad. She didn't know Foxy felt like this, if she'd known she would've had come and visited him when she could. "I'm so sorry Foxy." She hugged him.

"Aye, it's okay lass. 'Tis the past now, yer me new company now and I couldn't have been more grateful.

Chica blushed. "You really think that Foxy?"

Foxy blushed. "Aye, I do, you're one of my new friends.

Chica smiled. "You are too Foxy."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Wow, I can't believe the amount of people actually liking this story. I didn't think it was all that great but it appears you guys think otherwise. This story was inspired by a fanfiction by RollieMcFly27, it's called "Love that Never Melts Away." It's a fantastic story, I would highly recommend it you guys to read it. Okay enough talking, let's get on with the story!

Bonnie laid his head on the floor. He had found an old shirt to use as a pillow. Freddy laid a few feet away, well simply because Freddy doesn't really like to be alone in the dark. He turned his head and stared at a window.

"Bonnie, what do you think the outside is like?" Freddy asked.

"I don't know that Freddy. Maybe bright and fresh, I suppose. I remember the children liking it, I wonder what's so good about it myself."

Freddy dosed off into sleep. He'd never slept before; perhaps this will be a good experience for him. Bonnie just stared at the ceiling. He studied the colorful works of art hanging from the tiles. A tear fell from his eye as he was remembering his experience with the children. He loved them. He was a bunny made for fun and play. He remembered the children trying to see how he played the guitar. He loved it when they asked about his guitar. Now he can never see any child again because, well, they would be scared of him. Now no one can see them ever again since the pizzeria closed down. Bonnie wished he could have seen at least one more child. He missed performing so badly.

Bonnie rubbed his eyes in tiredness. He now didn't have trouble trying to fall asleep. He laid his head down and slowly drifted to sleep.

_Bonnie's dream…_

He was finally on stage again, the old stage, with good ol' Freddy and Chica. Bonnie smiled at them, he really felt happy now.

"Alright kids, let's see what our band has to play tonight." Freddy cheered. "Bonnie, would you care to start us off?"

Bonnie was so happy, he got to count off the band. But then he remembered, it's about the kids. Shouldn't he let them count off? Bonnie thought for a moment before speaking.

"I would love to Freddy!" He responded. "But I'm gonna need help of course. Everyone count with me!"

"One…two…three…four!" The crowd counted loudly with the happy Bonnie.

The band played Old McDonald. The kids loved it. A little boy got on the stage and gave Bonnie a big hug.

"I love you Bonnie!" The little boy was so happy, he wouldn't let go. His tractor shirt became wrinkled from the tight hugging.

Bonnie wanted to hug back, but he couldn't. He just stood there smiling like normal. Soon a little girl called a name.

"Nicholas, you wanna go see Foxy with me?" She yelled.

"Sure thing sis!" The little boy turned to Bonnie. "I gotta go now, my sister wants to go see Foxy. She likes pirates." With that he happily reunited with his sister and skipped over to pirate's cove. Bonnie was glad to see a happy child again.

_Bonnie wakes up due to loud noises…_

He lazily opened his eyes and found he was in the same place he started. "Dang, I wish it was real." He complained.

He noticed some noises were coming from the kitchen. He got up from his bed thing and walked over to the kitchen. There he saw a clock…

"7:00 AM" He said to himself.

It didn't take long to find the culprit of the noise. He noticed a girl with a tattered dress eating strawberry cake Chica had made. Bonnie approached her.

"Who are you?" He leaned in close to her.

"Mangle." She responded as she shoved strawberry cake in her mouth. "And you?"

"Bonnie" he responded. "What are you doing in here?"

"Oh just getting food, I felt something weird in my stomach and then I started thinking about food." She smiled.

Bonnie shook his head as he left the kitchen. At least he knew nobody was missing. He didn't think Mangle would look like the way she did. Her dress was a little tworn and the pink was faded. She had red blushed cheeks and a pink bow. She wore black sneakers along with her outfit.

Now he can't sleep, he felt the need to start the day. But how? He observed how messy the pizzeria was, then he got an idea…


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie went to the closet where the employees kept their cleaning supplies. He grabbed a broom and a dust pan and swept the stage clean. Bonnie sneezed from the dust getting into his nose. He dusted off some cob webs growing in some of the corners and swept up quite a bit of dirt. He was surprised the stage was this filthy, but that's also considering it's never had a real clean before. He walked back to the supply room to get the mop and the bucket. He went to the kitchen and ran hot water and poured dish soap in the sink. He dipped the mop in the water to get it soaked and ready to clean. He filled the bucket up with the soapy water as well.

He carried both cleaning object, the mop in his left hand and the bucket in his right. He walked back over to the stage and dipped the mop in the bucket. He swished the mop onto the stage and carefully stroked back and forth watching the trail of water spread throughout the hard-wood flooring. Carefully, he stepped over the trail of water and hoped off the stage, finally it was clean.

"Wow, thank god I never performed on that. Man those new animatronics are slobs." Bonnie said to himself. At the old pizzeria, he always cleaned up after his friends because he was a nice guy, but they never left the stage to get this filthy. The pizzeria's owner never bothered to hire good janitors, but that's no excuse to let the stage go unnoticed and uncleaned. Bonnie was a little agitated by this, but he just let it roll off his back, it wasn't his place to tell the others what to do.

The others still weren't awake. Each of them wrapped in something sleeping away. Bonnie almost stepped on Toy Chica, who for some reason was sucking her thumb. She had found a pink blanket last night at kid's cove. She never bothered to care where it has been, she was tired and cold. She was curled in a ball, sleeping like a baby.

"Well, I guess SOMEBODY isn't a baby huh Toy Chica?" Bonnie softly giggled. He remembered Toy Chica always saying she wasn't a little baby, and this OBVIOUSLY proved her point. Bonnie thought this was funny, he wanted to take a photo but he didn't want to wake her. He did have enough respect to leave her to sleep.

Freddy fluttered his eyelids, adjusting to the light coming from the window. He didn't feel very awake, like he normally felt when he wakes up from sleep mode. He normally felt refreshed and ready to start the day but today, he felt sluggish. His eyes felt heavy and itchy and his legs felt like jello. He didn't want to get up. He forcefully rolled out from his spot and sat up. He studied the room, it smelt actually nice, like fresh lemons and strawberries.

He noticed Bonnie spraying the air with some scented spray. He raised a finger to his chin. "Um, Bon…what are you doing?"

Bonnie turned in shock. "Oh, good morning Freddy. I just thought I would tidy a bit, while everyone was sleeping." He smiled.

"Are you the only one awake right now?"

"I think so…" Bonnie answered. "I haven't checked pirate's cove and I have no clue where Chica is at."

Freddy nodded his head in understanding. "What about Mangle? I haven't seen her since…"

"She was in the kitchen, I saw her earlier." Bonnie interrupted. "She was getting a snack or something."

"Did she say where she was staying?"

"No, she didn't. I'd imagine she's in kid's cove though."

Freddy felt angry at Mangle. He never liked her much. She would always steal his things and she was also flat out rude. Also, she would never "hang out" with the others, she would only hang with herself, like anyone cared though. She would also try to torture the children, and haunted or not, Freddy hated it when people do this. No Freddy Fazbear member would EVER try to harm a child on purpose. They always loved children and looked forward to seeing them. Mangle however did not feel this way. Ever since the children tore her apart, she always hated them. Her endoskeleton hanged out from her body and she hated the sight of it, the others did too. She would always find a way to hurt a child, brutally. Freddy hopes one day she will get destroyed, but for now he has to wait.

Chica woke up in Pirate's cove next to Foxy, she must've fell asleep while they were sharing stories. Foxy's arm was draped around her shoulder. She blushed and moved slightly, waking the pirate up.

"Aye, who's there?" He perked up his head in surprise, then he noticed Chica "Aye lass, didn't see yer there, how did ye sleep?"

Chica yawned. "Oh I slept good, what about you?"

"Good ol' captain slept good too lass." He bent over backwards to pop his back. "I wonder if anyone else is awake…"

Chica peeked her head out of the cove. She saw Freddy and Bonnie's little pallets were gone. "Freddy and Bonnie must be awake." She whispered to Foxy.

Foxy kissed Chica on the cheek, which made her blush heavily. "So everyone's still basically asleep lass?"

Chica blushed at him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for this HUGE delay on updating I've been SUPER busy with stuff. I am so very sorry I hope you guys forgive me :'(**

Freddy walked over to pirate's cove only to find Foxy and Chica snuggling against each other. He giggled at the sight of them two, but only for a short while. His giggling caught their attention.

"So you're spying on us now Freddy?" Foxy said with an attitude. He crossed his arms.

"No…" Freddy answered. "Bonnie, Mangle, and I are awake. I thought you two may be awake too."

"Mangle?" Foxy and Chica asked in unison. They both looked at each other in fear.

"She…she has no body Freddy, she's just a mess of parts, how is she even still functional?" Chica asked in fear.

"I have no clue. All I know is that she is awake and active…unfortunately…" Freddy rolled his eyes downward as he answered Chica's question.

"Aye, that lass be a b**ch." Foxy giggled. Chica slapped him.

"Watch your language! You might be a sailor but you're not going to talk like that in front of me!"

Foxy rubbed his cheek where the chicken had slapped him. "Well I'm sorry…" He said nervously. "But 'tis true. She almost won me heart." He placed his hand over his heart, as if someone had broken it. "She was a beautiful vixen at the time, I noticed her first thing she walked in. I felt nervous talking to her, she was new and beautiful, and I was old and torn apart." He looked to see if Chica and Freddy were still listening. "I asked for her name and she said her name was Foxy 2.0 and smiled. She asked if I could join her crew and I said yes. We were the best of friends me and her, she and I would tell stories and play with the young lads. I loved every moment I had spent, I'll straight up admit it. She entertained them better than I ever would."

"Then why do you hate her so much now?" Chica asked.

"Well…" Foxy looked down at his feet. "She just threw me away. The young lads seemed to love me more. She said I was 'scaring' the children away and I had to leave. I begged her to let me stay, but she wouldn't listen. A little boy jumped and hugged me and this made the lass angry. After closing time, she jumped on me and began tearing me apart piece by piece. I kept trying to tell her I meant nothing against her but she kept beating me up. After she was done she dumped me in the back room with you guys. She went back to her cove and sat by herself. I was heartbroken by what she had done, but not as much as what she did to the little boy..."

Freddy and Chica leaned in closer in interest.

"She trashed talked the young lad. She told him nobody loved her and he was a heartless monster. She tried to beat him up but the lucky lad managed to escape." Foxy looked back at Freddy and Chica in sadness. Freddy shook his head.

"This doesn't surprise me." He said. "Mangle always is mean to the children, I just wish she would stop."

Chica looked around the room in confusion. She had nothing against Mangle, in fact she felt sorry for her. Mangle was always torn up and sitting alone. Chica meant to go and make friends with her but was much too scared. She wished Foxy and Freddy didn't talk so bad about her, maybe if Mangle had a fair chance she may change. Who knows?


	7. Chapter 7

Chica felt bad for Mangle. She went into kid's cove to go see if she can find her. Instead, she ran into Toy Bonnie.

"Hi!" Toy Bonnie grabbed Chica's stomach and gave her a big hug.

"Bon Bon? You're awake? I thought you were sleeping…"

"I was…" Bonnie interrupted. "But then I heard footsteps around here and thought I would investigate!" She held up an old magnifying glass she had found in the show room. She figured some kid must have left it.

Chica always thought "Bon Bon" was always fun and in a good mood. Her little girl personality made any animatronic not help but smile.

"Well actually I was going to go see Mangle…" She pointed over to kid's cove. "You see Foxy and Freddy have been talking bad about her and I don't think they're telling the complete truth. I want to meet Mangle myself."

Bon Bon raised a finger to her chin. "Hmm…Toy Freddy has mentioned Mangle once or twice…let me remember…" She squinted her eyes. "Ah yes! I remember! Freddy always said that Mangle was mean to children and stuff. I had a hard time believing him though…"

"Do you know Mangle personally?" Chica asked.

"Well, I don't really KNOW her, but I suppose she isn't that bad."

Chica leaned in and saw Mangle sitting in the corner in kid's cove, all alone. She looked a bit sad.

"Do you think it's safe to go meet her?" Chica whispered.

"I don't see what the problem with that is Chica. Mangle isn't dangerous, even if it seems she's that way." Bon Bon chuckled under her breath.

Chica slowly approached the door to kid's cove. She turned the doorknob causing the door to squeak a little. She peeked her head through to see if Mangle had anything dangerous on her. All Mangle had was a dirty pink dress, some black shoes, and a plastic hook. She didn't look threatening at all. Chica reached her hand though the door and knocked. Mangle turned her attention over to the uninvited guest.

"Come in?" She answered, confused.

Chica slowly creped in the door. She kept it open as she approached Mangle slowly.

"Oh it's you Chica! I don't think you've been here before…welcome." Mangle smiled.

"Ah uh yes! Well…I just wanted…to talk…I guess." Chica started to bite her nails as she said this.

"You do?" Mangle seemed surprised at this, nobody has ever entered her cove and wanted to talk. "What do you want to talk about?"

Chica looked down at her feet. "Oh I just wanted to get to know you better. I see you around a lot and I guess…well…I haven't really talked to you much."

Mangle smiled. "Oh well same here my friend! I see you around all the time but I was scared you would hate me or something."

"Hate you? Why would I hate you?"

"Well, everyone says I'm mean to kids. I try to show them how much I love the children but they STILL spread rumors about me…especially Foxy." She hid her head in her palms.

Chica kneeled by Mangle. "Well, Foxy always goes by what he sees, and he has no clue what treating a child right is."

"No, he's mad that I never liked him back. He's a nice guy you know, but he just isn't my type."

Chica felt warm in her chest. She tried her best not to mention her "not officially" dating Foxy. She still had an enormous crush on him, but still she did find it wrong he made Mangle sad like this. But still she wouldn't deny he was the hottest guy in the universe. "Mangle, I don't hate you." Chica finally answered.

"You don't?"

"No, I don't. I feel like me and you could become really great friends, and maybe I can get you and Foxy to become friends, then we'll all be happy!"

Mangle was confused, she had never had a friend before. And this was causing her to feel jumpy, like she could jump all over the cove cheering as loud as she could. She smiled so large, her mouth looked like elastic. She had never been happier.

Bon Bon strolled over to Toy Freddy. She had been feeling strange around him, kinda like what Chica had felt with Foxy. She felt like she wanted him to hold her. She touched her lips, which made them heat up faster than summertime in Texas. For some reason she wanted Freddy's lips there, not her hand. She felt a little sad thinking of this, more confused though. She had no idea what this was called, and she felt like she was the only one feeling this. Chica never feels this right? And certainly Freddy isn't feeling this way, he's way too much of a "good guy." He'd never want to touch Bon Bon's lips, right? She didn't know, this was way too confusing for her. But she'd better hide her blushing soon…before Freddy notices…


	8. Chapter 8

Chica and Mangle became good friends within just a few short minutes. They talked and laughed and joked about Foxy. Chica didn't understand why everyone hated Mangle so much, she was really nice and fun to hang around with. Chica wanted Mangle to be her friend.

"Mangle, can I tell you a secret?" Chica bit her lip in nervousness, but she felt like she could trust Mangle with the secret she was about to tell her.

"Sure." Mangle smiled. "I promise I won't tell…"

"Well…uh…" Chica rubbed the back of her head. "I really like Foxy, like, like like him…"

"You mean you have a crush on him?"

"Yeah…well…I guess so." Chica blushed. "But I'm not sure if he likes me back, and besides he talks bad about you."

Mangle raised her finger to her chin. "Well, you never know if he likes you back if you ask him. And about him talking bad about me, don't worry about that. Everyone does that.

"Didn't you date him once?" Chica covered her mouth, realizing that was an inappropriate question to ask her. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…"

"No worries." Mangle interrupted. "And we didn't actually 'date', more like a 'friends with benefits' relationship. He never kissed me or anything, but he did tell me he loved me."

"Well, for some reason I do have the urge to…wait…what's kissing?"

"You know…I'm not exactly sure." Mangle shrugged. "I'd never really thought about it before. Hey I just got an idea!"

"What?"

"Well the security guard hasn't gotten fired and he comes tonight at 12 AM to keep this place secured. Maybe we can ask him!"

Mangle did have a tendency to come up with crazy ideas. But really it wasn't a bad idea, they could solve their confusion problems. Chica was well aware that she was in love with Foxy, something in her girly-like figure told her so. She felt all warm and fuzzy inside, and it's funny, Bon Bon feels the same way with Toy Freddy. The two girls never discussed their feelings together mainly because they don't talk to each other often. But perhaps Bon Bon could help in some ways, help get things sorted out. And Mangle's idea would help too. They just need to persuade the security guard to help them.

Chica crossed her arms. "Well, Mangle, that isn't a bad idea…but what if the guard just thinks we're crazy and doesn't help us at all? Then where could we get some help?"

"Hmm good point…well we can just improvise, you know, like wait and see what happens?"

"So you're saying we should go ahead and ask him?"

"I don't see why not, Chica. I don't see how this will cause any harm."

Chica was trying to understand what Mangle had meant. She never really talked to the guard, just stocked him until he left. She never needed to talk to him, he would always just outsmart her. But now since she looked somewhat similar to him perhaps she could try to talk to him. She felt nervous.

"Do you really think he will help, Mangle?" She had waited a few seconds before responding.

"It might, you never know unless you try. I could talk to him with you if you want."

Chica nodded. It was nice to have a friend to go with you and be by your side. Chica felt weird about Mangle, almost like she was a sister. She felt like she could trust her with everything, she wanted to call Mangle her best friend. She wasn't so bad and she felt quite stupid for believing the others about Mangle's personality. She couldn't wait to spend more time with her, and maybe even add Bon Bon to the mix.


	9. Chapter 9

Mangle and Chica wondered around to see if the guard was on duty yet. Bon Bon curiously followed, in a desperate attempt to fit in. The girls noticed Toy Chica sitting on a chair holding some kind of electronic device.

"What do you want?" She asked rudely. She raised her head up in a cocky-like manner.

Chica crossed her arms. "We were just wondering if the guard has come yet."

"The guard doesn't come until tomorrow at 12:00 AM, Chica." Bonnie smiled as he entered the room where the girls were at. "Why do you need to know?"

Mangle answered. "Well he is human…so we thought we could ask him a few questions."

Bonnie looked at everyone. He felt slightly uncomfortable for some reason, like he didn't know anyone here. _"I sure wish my pal, Freddy, was here. He would know what to do…" _He thought.

Toy Chica flipped her hair to the side. She studied both Mangle and Chica closely.

"Surely you guys aren't as immature as Bon Bon, because I couldn't deal with that."

"That was a little mean." said Chica. "Bon Bon isn't that annoying, only sometimes."

Bon Bon twitched her right ear. "HEY!" She yelped. "I have ears ya know!"

Chica turned around, startled. She didn't know Bon Bon had followed her here.

"So you're the jerk who stole my face?" Bonnie's face turned red hot.

"Woa what's this all about" Bon Bon scratched her head. "We met before and you were perfectly fine with me."

"I didn't know who you were! And now since I know…" Bonnie grabbed her arm roughly. "I want my face back." He growled.

"Hello Earth to idiot?" Mangle was making a scene to capture Bonnie's attention away from Bon Bon. "You have a face…" Mangle handed him a broken little mirror she had found on the pizzeria floor. Bonnie took the mirror and studied his complexion.

"Well what do ya know?" He touched his cheeks. "I do have a face, and it sure is a pretty one too." He turned to Bon Bon. His eyebrows lowered in sadness. "I'm sorry Bon Bon."

"It's okay" She smiled.

Bonnie smiled back; he felt Bon Bon would make a good friend. Then there was some arguing going on towards pirate cove.

"NO I'M FREDDY!" one voice shouted.

"HA! YOU WISH, YOU'RE A FREDDY WANNA-BE!"

"TAKE THAT BACK YOU SON OF A-"

"Ye maties best settle down, or I will use me hook."

Chica blushed. She knew exactly who that voice belonged to.

"That sounds like somebody isn't getting along…" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

Mangle looked towards pirate cove. She saw Freddy and Toy Freddy screaming in each other's faces. "Oh relax guys it's just the Freddy's having a fight."

"YOU'RE AN OVERWEIGHT PICE OF SCRAP METAL!"

"YOU'RE IN CHILDREN'S NIGHTMARES ON A DAILY BASIS!"

YOU'RE SO STUPID YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THAT CHILDREN DON'T DREAM AT NIGHT! ONLY THE REAL FREDDY WOULD…"

"SHUT UP!" Everyone raised their heads up. They all knew Foxy had screamed that. Foxy was normally pretty easy going, but the Freddy's must have drove him over the edge.

"Was that…Foxy?!" Bon Bon hid her face in her palms.

"Relax guys." Mangle put her hands on her hips. "They're just fighting like 3-year-olds, they'll get over it."

"Freddy is out there!" Bon Bon cried.

"Since when has old Freddy been able to hurt anyone badly?" Chica smiled slightly. Everyone gave her a "seriously" stare. "Okay fine in human form?"

"Well he hasn't yet…" Mangle added. "But Foxy will take care of them…"

Then, a loud crash echoed through the halls. Somebody also yelled "freedom" from the same place.

"Should somebody go check on them?" Bonnie eyed everyone in the room.

"I'm not doing it." Toy Chica groaned as she turned her chair towards the wall.

"I would but I…have to go polish my guitar!" Bon Bon ran towards her guitar on stage.

"You too chicken, Bonnie?" Chica made chicken noised in Bonnie's face. He gave her an annoyed look.

"You do realize you ARE a chicken and you're making fun of yourself…"

"Scardy-cat!" Chica giggled.

"Fine, whatever, I'll do it." Bonnie raised his shirt sleeve and marched himself over to pirate's cove.

"Be careful!" Mangle shouted.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonnie went over to pirate's cove to investigate the situation with the Freddy's and why Foxy was screaming. He only came in and saw Freddy having Toy Freddy in a headlock and trying to rip his ears off. Foxy was also trying to jam his hook into Freddy's eye.

"STOP ITTTTTT!" Bonnie grabbed Freddy by the ear and Toy Freddy fell to the ground. Toy Freddy kept punching even though he was on the ground.

"He-he…" Freddy began to stutter.

"I don't care what he did you guys are making too much noise and driving all of us crazy! Have you two lost your mind?!" Bonnie let go of Freddy's ear.

Toy Freddy got up and brushed himself off. "Big baby!" He stuck his tongue out at Freddy.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…" Freddy lunged towards him only to be stopped by Bonnie.

"Really? You're going to fight him over that?" Bonnie narrowed his eyes. He turned towards Toy Freddy. "And you…how old are you like 3?"

"I'm older than that."

Bonnie placed his hands on his hips. "Well you're acting like you're 3. And besides, why were you two fighting anyways?"

"Because Toy Freddy said he was the real Freddy and I tried telling him I'm the original!" Freddy whined.

"I tried telling 'em stupid bears to quite fighting but nobody listens to ol' Foxy." Foxy added.

Bonnie sighed. "Freddy, you're our leader, and Toy Freddy, you're the toy's leader. And you two are fighting like 3-year-olds. We shouldn't even be having this conversation."

Freddy straightened his bow tie. "Well I'm the original…"

"Yes you are, for US, not for the toys. You don't control him." Bonnie pointed at Toy Freddy. "He does."

"So who is the real Freddy Fazbear?" Toy Freddy asked.

"You both are…" Bonnie groaned.

"Fine, whatever, at least I am a Freddy Fazbear."

Freddy looked at the ground. "I'm sorry Bonnie, I should've handled this more maturely."

"Apology accepted." Bonnie smiled.

"Don't I get an apology?" Toy Freddy pleaded.

"I'm sorry…" Freddy said sarcastically.

"Finally me crew made up. Now since I'm awake I will go talk to the rest of the crew." Foxy wondered off to where the rest of the gang were, leaving Bonnie and the Freddy's behind.

Toy Freddy looked up at Bonnie. "Do you think Bon Bon likes me?"

Bonnie raised an ear. "Why would you ask that?"

Freddy stared at the ground nervously. "I don't know I just feel all warm and fuzzy inside when I see her."

_Man I have never wished for that security guard to be here so badly before…_Bonnie thought.

(12:00 AM)

The gang was all sitting on the tile floor, just talking. Each telling one another about how they feel. They all heard a key turning a lock on the door. They turned their heads slowly to what it was. It was the security guard…

"He's not supposed to be here until tomorrow…" Toy Chica whispered.

"That's what I thought." Bonnie responded.

All of them felt a combination of slightly scared but ecstatic all at the same time. They were all excited to get some answers from the guard. The guard opened the door and screamed.

"Who are you? You all have to leave!" He quivered.

"We are the animatronics. We have turned into humans. We also have some questions for you." Bonnie calmly explained.

"I don't get paid enough for this job." The guard mumbled.


	11. Chapter 11

Both Bonnie and Mangle discussed with the security guard what had happened and what they know. He seemed to have trouble with believing them but then again the robots weren't in their places, if he was going to die he would at least have someone witnessing it, so he acted like he bought the story.

"You know as long as we have been trying to kill you, we never asked for your name." Bonnie added.

"My name? Why would you want my name?"

Mangle squinted her eyes. "Because it would be rude to just call you 'guard' or something."

The security guard took a deep breath. He didn't really trust these guys, but once again if he was killed the witnesses would have a name to tell the cops. "Jeremy Fitzgerald." He sighed.

Bonnie reached out and shook his hand. "Pleasure to meet you Jeremy, my name is Bonnie."

Jeremy rolled his eyes, Bonnie had already introduced himself. "So what do you guys want to know about us 'humans'?" He groaned.

Chica raised her hand. "My lower stomach feels like it's burning!"

"Go and use the bathroom." Jeremy giggled. "You don't need to know how…"

Chica ran to the restroom. Bon Bon raised her hand next.

"What is this stringy, curly stuff on my hair? Is it a new kind of dessert?"

Jeremy face-palmed himself. "No Bon Bon, that's your hair."

"Do I need it?"

"If you want to look good yes." Jeremy groaned. He thought maybe these guys were telling the truth after all because who would ask questions like these?

Foxy and Freddy raised their hand at the same time. Foxy slowly lowered his hand because he didn't want to be killed.

"Why do I feel this urge to kill that fat bastard over there?" Freddy pointed over to Toy Freddy and laughed.

Bon Bon felt heartbroken to hear this, she never thought of Toy Freddy as fat, never.

"What do you mean I'm fat?! You got some extra pounds you could lose you gay teddy bear!"

Foxy just got up and walked away, he didn't want to be part of this again.

Jeremy raised an eyebrow. "Okay I guess our first 'lesson' is emotions. Anger is clearly what we're experiencing gentlemen."

Freddy and Toy Freddy were screaming out random insults at each other.

"GUYS SHUT UP!" Mangle screeched. Both the Freddy's got silent real fast.

"Okay there is a list of basic emotions: happy, sad, scared, love, anger, and rage. Happy is a feeling like you want to smile, being sad is when you feel like you want to cry, love is-well that one is hard to explain, anger is you don't want to talk to someone and rage is when you want to kill someone."

Bon Bon was still confused, Chica was too. What emotion are they possibly feeling, was it love? They didn't know. All they knew was that they felt warm and mushy inside when they see their crush. And as for Bon Bon, well she felt like she wanted Freddy's lips to touch hers, and she didn't know why. Chica felt like she wanted to be in Foxy's arms, she wanted to cuddle with him. She too wanted to touch his lips with hers, but she felt uncomfortable telling him. Surely it must be love, Jeremy just said it was hard to explain and they couldn't explain what they were feeling right now.

"You know guys why don't you have this…" Jeremy handed Bonnie a computer. "Use it when you have any more questions, it'll answer anything else you have."

"Don't worry guys I've used one of these before…" Mangle took the computer and typed in " ." She typed in random stuff. "See, you get the answer."

Jeremy left and locked up for the night, it was only 3 AM but he really didn't feel like staying tonight. He wanted to go home.

_Later…_

Toy Freddy had calmed down a bit. He was sitting in a corner playing with an iPad he had found in the pizzeria a few months ago before it closed down. He heard footsteps and perked up his head, Bon Bon was in his face. Before he could say anything Bon Bon leaned in closer and pressed her lips against his. Freddy's eyes opened in shock and fear. She released him and stared into his eyes. Freddy felt somewhat nervous…but he did enjoy, whatever she just did.


	12. Chapter 12

"Bon Bon?" Toy Freddy mumbled as he treasured her sweet candy taste.

Bon Bon covered her mouth in shock and embarrassment. "Oh my God Freddy, I am so sorr…"

Before she could finish her sentence Toy Freddy had brought her into another sweet lip lock. This time he was much more intense. Bon Bon had accepted the lip lock and closed her eyes, enjoying the sweet moment.

They finally separated for what seemed like forever. She felt even more warm and fuzzy around Toy Freddy. She didn't care if she was still confused or not, she got to, whatever she just did, with Toy Freddy.

_Later that same evening in Pirate's Cove…_

Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were all sitting in the cozy Pirate's Cove. Foxy had invited them to hang out for a while, since he doesn't get much company during the day. Chica talked Foxy into letting Mangle tag along too, but she wanted to take a nap. Bonnie twiddled his thumbs anticipating for something to do.

"So what now?" Bonnie asked, obviously bored.

Chica bent backwards, letting her hair drape backwards as well. "I'm SO bored!" She whined.

Foxy crossed his arms. "Hey I don't get much company during the day! Can't you two just show a little more kindness to ol' Foxy?"

Chica laid her head in Foxy's lap. She smiled a toothy grin. "You're cute."

Foxy just sighed. "What do you want to do Bonnie?"

Bonnie tapped his chin, thinking. He had no idea, but he would like to do something. Chica was getting really bored and when that happens she tends to get mean. Bonnie really wanted to practice his guitar, but he didn't want to leave Foxy alone…with Chica. Then he had a lightbulb moment.

"Let's play a game." He said.

Chica clapped her hands in excitement. "Oh boy! What kind of game?"

"Five Nights at Freddy's?" Foxy suggested.

Chica and Bonnie looked up at the celling and at the walls. "aren't we already playing that game?" Chica asked.

Foxy sighed in frustration. "What about Gold Fish?"

Bonnie placed his chin on his hand. "We need cards, Foxy."

Chica pulled out a deck of cards out of her bib pocket. "Will these do, Bonnie?" She smiled.

Bonnie took the cards out of her hand. "Where did you get these?"

"Some kid left them in Party Room 4!" Chica exclaimed.

Foxy smiled. "We now can play!"

The three played Gold fish in pirate's cove. They all sat on the floor having their cards in their hands.

"Queens?" Foxy laid down his 'queen of hearts.' Bonnie laid down the exact card on top of Foxy's. He was soon left with no more cards.

"I win!"

"Cheater!" Chica accused, holding her 6 cards she had left.

"I didn't cheat, I played fairly!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Chica shuffled the cards in the stack. "Anyone want to play again?"

"I could go for some more rounds." Foxy smiled.

"Me too, I like this game." Bonnie added.

Chica handed 7 cards to Bonnie, Foxy, and then herself. It was her turn to go first, since Foxy went first last time. She laid down an ace of spades.

"Top that!" She smiled.

"Yeah whatever." Foxy laid down 3 ace of spades. He grinned towards Chica, who was giving him a glare.

Bonnie drew a card from the stack. He got 2 hearts, just what he hoped for. He had already had another one of those, he was determined to win again.

After playing a while, Chica was the one left with 2 cards, and so was Foxy. Poor Bonnie had 4 cards left. Chica and Foxy were both on high determination mode now.

The card that was laid down was a King of Spades. Foxy didn't have one, but Chica did. She laid down the card, only one card left.

Bonnie drew from the stack again, for what seemed like the 100th time. He still didn't have a King of Spades. Foxy drew too, and this time he did get a King of Spades. He slapped it down on the pile.

"Ha ha ha!" He waved his last card to Chica. Bonnie finally got an King of Spades. He laid it down.

Freddy heard them giggling from Pirate's Cove and he wanted to see what was going on. He peered his head in the curtain. "What are you guys playing?"

"Go fish…" Foxy answered.

"That's not how you play by the way…" Freddy skipped off.

Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy all looked at each other in embarrassment.


End file.
